Asleep
by Ibbet
Summary: Sam wakes from a dream with a hard-on, thinking his brother's asleep he decides to take care of his problem. He isn't exactly quiet however... -Wincest, Masturbation-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**Warnings: M-rated, Wincest, Masturbation, Sorta PWP but not exactly.  
****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sam laid in the cheap motel's bed and stared up at the ceiling, his brother asleep in the other bed. He was horny, he'd woken from his oh-so-sweet dream with a major hard-on. Sam groaned lightly and wondered if it was worth going to the bathroom or if he could just take care of it here. Glancing at his brother for a moment he decided what the hell and quietly yanked the blankets off of him.

Sam looked over at his brother's sleeping form again to make sure he was, in fact, sleeping. When he heard soft snoring and saw no indications of his brother being awake he lifted his hips and slowly brought down his boxers, sighing softly when his erection sprang free.

Sam gripped his aching cock and began pumping lightly, his callused hands creating a welcome friction. He moaned lightly and looked across the bedside table at his brother, allowing himself to watch, to fantasize.

He turned away after a moment, tightening the hand around his shaft as he began pumping harder. Dean had always been his favorite thing to fantasize about. Riding Dean, him on all fours spread as Dean licked him open, Dean on his back while Sam fucked into him, anything Dean. Sam was convinced his big brother was the most perfect human on planet.

Sam let out a rather loud moan of Dean's name as he thought about being fucked by his brother, at how amazing it would feel to have Dean's cock buried deep inside him. Sliding in and out, pushing him over the edge, using him.

Stilling his hand for a moment, he brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked. Once they were covered with saliva he brought the digits down and slowly slid them into his tight ass. He looked back over at his brother, making sure he was still asleep, before he began moving again. Little did Sam know that Dean _had_ woken up when he'd heard his brother moan. He was now watching his little brother as he fucked himself, his own cock instantly growing hard.

Sam pulled the fingers out until only the tip remained and then thrust them back in fast, biting his lip to stifle a yell as he hit his prostate. His hand was moving over his shaft at a fast pace, his thumb moving over the sensitive head smearing pre-cum.

"Dean" Sam breathed quietly, Dean held his breath sure he'd misheard. Sam once again pulled both fingers out before shoving them back in, "Dean." Sam said again as he bucked off the bed, his eyes shut tight, "Fuck me."

Dean's mouth fell open and his cock twitched as a drop of pre-cum fell from the slit. Watching his little brother jack off, thinking about him nonetheless, was pretty much the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He was uncomfortably hard and wanted to touch himself, wanted release but he remained perfectly still, afraid his brother would stop and damn if that isn't the last thing he wanted. Dean bit his lip hard, sure he was gonna draw blood.

Sam's chest was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he could feel his balls tightening, he was close. He continued to pump his cock in short rough jerks, as he bucked up into his hand and back down onto his fingers, Dean's name now a soft chant.

Heat began to pool low in Sam's stomach and his hands began to become frantic. Sam thrust off the bed one last time as he came. "Deeaann" he said a little louder than intended. Sam slumped back down onto the bed, his breathing harsh.

Dean watched his brother come and it all became too much. He brought his own hand down, quickly pulling his boxers down and began pumping. Dean moaned and Sam looked over at him, Dean could feel Sam's blush from across the room. It only took a few strokes of his cock before Dean came with a "Fuck!".

Sam stared at him, his spent cock giving an interested twitch. Sam was still panting as pulled back on his boxers, embarrassed at being caught. They were silent for a few minutes, both listening to the others soft breathing, everything suddenly awkward.

Sam turned onto his side away from Dean, "I'm sorry." he said softly. Dean looked over at him, "For what?"

Sam sighed and turned over onto the side facing Dean, "For..." he motioned his hands up and down his body. "I know I'm messed up and I'm sorry. I thought you'd sleep through it but I was wrong. You were never supposed to find out." his voice was quiet, fear evident. "I know I'm disgusting and I understand if you want to leave me, just, I don't want you to... and I'm sorry."

Dean smiled softly, "Did it look like I was disgusted, Sam?" "No but I wont try anything Dean, please just don't leave me." Sam was close to tears Dean could tell.

He quickly pulled on his boxers and went over to Sam's bed, sitting down next to his brother. "I'm not gonna leave you, Sammy.", he said as he brushed hair away from Sam's forehead, "I promise."

He sighed and slowly leaned down, pressing a light tentative kiss to Sam's lips. Sam looked up at him with a confused expression as he pulled back. "You?" Sam asked, a little bit of hope shining in his eyes. "Yeah, me." Dean said quietly looking down at his hands, "For years now."

Sam smiled and lightly pulled Dean's chin up, "Me too." Dean returned the smile as he pressed another kiss to Sam's lips. He slid in beside his brother, pulling the covers up and over them both.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said wrapping himself around his little brother's form and pulling him close. "You too, Dean." Sam said on a yawn, as he slowly fell asleep. Dean sighed contently, he finally felt home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's note: Okay, so this isn't the Wincest fic I was working on but apparently when my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest and stomped on I write mushy porn... Lucky me.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
